The invention pertains to a container including a plurality of wall elements bordering a container interior space, the wall elements include at least one front element, at least two side elements, at least one rear element and at least one bottom element. The elements are detachably connected to one another by connecting pieces. The front element includes a solid panel, and a swinging door. There is a provided a climate control unit on the front element. Thermal insulation is provided on the interior of the elements by placing a plurality of insulating plates thereon. The wall elements can be detached and stacked for transport.
In many areas of industry, containers which are set up at the respective sites of use are being used more and more for storing goods and products.
The object of the invention is to provide a container which is designed as a climatic or cooling container and is especially simple to handle and transport.
To achieve this object, a container is designed with the features outlined. That is it contains detachable wall elements, insulation and climate control features. Within the meaning of the invention, a "climatic container" is defined to mean a container whose interior space is kept at a preset temperature and/or humidity.
In particular, a climatic container within the meaning of the invention is a container with a cooling and/or heating unit.
A particular feature of the container, according to the invention, is the fact that the container is designed to be collapsible, that is, the broken-down container can be transported to the respective site of use in such a way that in the broken-down state the individual elements of the container are stacked one on top of the other, for example on the bottom element, so that only an extremely small transport volume is needed for shipping.
Another special feature of the container, according to the invention, is the fact that the climatic or cooling unit is located on the solid panel of the front element. This placement ensures that the climatic or cooling unit is always accessible for servicing and/or maintenance. Even in situations where the container is located in an area bordered by an enclosure or wall, accessibility of the climatic or cooling unit will not be impaired.
Solid panel here means a wall element which is solid when the container is in the operating state, but where it can also be stacked on the bottom element for transport.
Further developments of the invention are the object of the subclaims.